


Pre-Dinner Snack

by libowitts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libowitts/pseuds/libowitts
Summary: “Looks good,” his boyfriend said casually.“Porkchops and baked potatoes. You like that, yeah?”“I do.” Liam felt Niall’s lips just barely graze his ear. “But I wasn’t talking about the food.”





	Pre-Dinner Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from an original work that I have re-purposed into a fic. As such, please excuse any details that I've missed and was unable to change.

“Babe.”

Liam rolled his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face as he kept his gaze on the potatoes he was peeling. He recognized that tone. “Yeah?”

“What’cha doin’?” Niall asked, pressing his chest against Liam’s back with his arms snaking their way on either side of his hips.

“Cooking dinner,” Liam answered, mentally preparing himself to pause in his work.

“Looks good,” his boyfriend said casually.

“Porkchops and baked potatoes. You like that, yeah?”

“I do.” Liam felt Niall’s lips just barely graze his ear. “But I wasn’t talking about the food.”

Between Niall’s persistence and Liam’s deteriorating resolve, the latter resigned himself to his fate, turning around to face his boyfriend. If Liam hadn’t already guessed what was coming, then the lazy smirk and the mischievous glint in Niall’s blue eyes would have given it away.

Liam’s arms wrapped around Niall’s hips in return, pulling themselves closer to each other. “What can I do for my baby?” Liam asked. A completely unnecessary question, as Niall had already shoved both of his hands underneath Liam’s shorts stroking his rapidly rising erection. Liam closed his eyes as he let out an exhale.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Niall said, his voice dropping into that hushed whisper that Liam had taken to calling his ‘sex voice’. He nuzzled against Liam’s neck, scattering little nibbles across his skin. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Whenever they were properly having sex, Niall was always quiet, only letting out harsh breaths and the occasional grunt whether he was on the giving or receiving end, a stark contrast to Liam, whom he had equally criticized and complimented for being much, _much_ louder (‘ _Pretty sure you just traumatized poor old Mrs. Haywood next door.’_ ). However, during foreplay, his boyfriend liked to not just talk, but talk _dirty_ ; sultry whispers and torrid promises uttered into Liam’s ears that never failed to rile him up.

Niall’s hands slid over from Liam’s crotch to his ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze as he inhaled, the shift in air being felt by the skin of Liam’s neck. “How about I give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had right here in our kitchen?”

He always said that whenever he was going down on Liam, but the thing was, somehow, Niall had always managed to top his last blowjob.

This time was no different. Liam’s shorts slid all the way down and was removed in short order, kicked to some forgotten corner of their kitchen, followed by his t-shirt.

“Clothes,” Liam managed to breathe out between his whines.

“Wow, you can talk during sex? That’s new,” Niall said, feigning surprise as the air from his breathy chuckles connected with Liam’s exposed skin. His hands traced the defined ridges of Liam’s abdomen. “Your body’s amazing. So _big._ ”

The way he said ‘big’ sent a shot of blood right up Liam’s dick, something between a whine and a moan leaving his lips as Niall’s fingers danced along his bare skin.

“Get on the counter, big boy.”

Liam scrambled to move the ingredients for dinner away, sitting on the counter once he cleared a spot for himself.

Niall took one of the high stools that served as their chairs, his face level with Liam’s crotch once he was sitting down. The suction of air he felt along his shaft elicited a whimper from Liam as Niall gave little kitten licks along the base of his cock.

“It’s kinda funny, you know,” Niall said, his nose buried at the underside of Liam’s balls. “That we eat on this counter, and now I’m gonna eat _you_ on this counter.”

Ragged breaths escaped Liam’s lips as Niall continued to tease him, a hand slowly stroking up along the whole of his shaft as his tongue prodded at the space between his balls and his hole.

Normally, Liam would’ve made a comment about how unsanitary the whole situation was, but he was too far gone to form a word, let alone a coherent sentence. There was something to be said about how Niall had the ability to turn him into a different person during sex.

Niall surged up from Liam’s crotch, standing so that he was face-to-face with Liam, his still-fully-clothed body pressed against Liam’s nakedness. Their lips clashed, Niall’s tongue invading Liam’s mouth, licking along the caverns as his hands resumed roaming along Liam’s sides.

His boyfriend pulled back, that lazy grin still in place as he looked down on Liam. Then, Niall’s expression softened, a hand going up to run itself along Liam’s hair.

“I love you,” he said, looking at Liam with so much sincerity, as if the latter wasn’t stark naked on their kitchen counter waiting to get blown.

“I…love you too,” Liam managed to stammer out between quick breaths.

Niall laughed. “You’re so easy,” he said, planting a kiss on Liam’s cheek. With that, Niall began his slow descent on the body in question, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, as he was prone to doing. The march began at Liam’s neck, his boyfriend’s lips alternative between soft kisses and harsh bites that were sure to leave plenty of marks. At his chest, Niall’s tongue started to come into play, licking a stripe down between Liam’s pecs before swerving to the side, shifting his attention to one of Liam’s nipples. Liam let out a high-pitched whine as Niall started flicking the nub repeatedly with his tongue, making him arch off the counter and further against Niall as his boyfriend turned his attentions to the other nipple.

And then the main event. Liam felt the exhales graze his cock and then the skin of Niall’s face _cuddling_ against his dick.

“Look at me, Li.”

Liam obeyed, and was absolutely floored by the sight beneath him; Niall looking right into his eyes and still fully-dressed, his cheek pressed against the shaft of Liam’s cock. His breathing provided a minimum amount of stimulation to the organ, and Liam suspected that Niall was taking ragged breaths just for that purpose.

“How’s the view?” Niall asked, kissing along Liam’s shaft.

A moan was the only answer Liam had the ability to give. He tore his gaze from the wanton image before him, opting to instead look at the ceiling to decrease his chances of blowing before they even really got started.

Niall had other ideas though. He pinched the side of Liam’s thigh.

“Eyes on me, Payne,” he said, and the little hint of authority in his voice amplified Liam’s arousal.

He forced his eyes back on Niall, and his boyfriend answered with a cheeky smile of approval before he went in.

Liam’s fingers dug onto the edge of the counter he was lying on, cursing internally that his boyfriend had chosen now of all times to go the slow, torturous route instead of the fast and rough method he favored most of the time. They kept each other’s gaze as Niall started suckling on the angry head of Liam’s cock, giving little kitten-licks just at the tip, lapping up the pre-cum as it came out of the slit. Slowly, Niall sank further down the long shaft, Liam watching captivated as more and more of his dick disappeared into the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. Liam’s whines and moans started to flow freely as he felt the rough slide of Niall’s tongue on the underside of his cock.

Niall finally buried himself down to the hilt, his nose hitting the patch of hair just above Liam’s dick. They stared at each other, Liam barely biting back the urge to scream and alarm the entire building as Niall had a mouthful of his cock.

Then, as a testament to the self-control Niall had that Liam sorely lacked, the former _winked_ before he started retreating just as slowly as he began. Niall went straight for his balls as he pulled off of the erection, using a hand to jack off the rod as he licked and sucked at Liam’s sac.

“Closecloseclose,” Liam warned as his knees started shaking. Instinctively, one of his hands flew up to tangle themselves in his boyfriend’s brown hair, pulling him back to stop the impending orgasm.

The move made it so that Niall’s head was tilted back to look straight at him, a lazy smile on his face, eyes glazed over with lust. “I love you like this,” he said, running his hands up and down Liam’s legs. “Let’s finish up, yeah? We can go for round two before dinner.”

Without further warning, Niall dived back down on Liam’s dick, and the latter could barely hang on as he started bobbing up and down quickly, his standard fast-paced tempo showing up. Liam’s hand remained buried in his boyfriend’s hair, and he found himself starting to thrust up into Niall’s mouth as he chased his release, fucking into his face as he took it all without issue.

“I’m gonna— I’m gonna cum,” Liam let out a loud moan, an errant thought about their neighbors leaving his mind as soon as it arrived. “How…do you want it?”

Niall raised a hand and drew a circle in the air, never relenting on his pace as he did so.

Liam understood in the nick of time. He pulled back just so that only the tip was inside Niall’s mouth, and then he exploded, feeling his cum streaming out in spurts. Niall stayed on his dick, eyes closed as his fingers continued to fondle Liam’s balls.

When he was sure that he had spilled all of his seed inside Niall, Liam pulled him up and crashed their lips together in a torrid, open-mouthed kiss. The thick substance was deposited inside his mouth by Niall’s tongue as it started licking up the walls inside of Liam’s mouth, coating it with his own semen, the bitterness of the taste lost on him as the feel of his boyfriend’s tongue slithering inside overwhelmed him.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both panting to catch their breaths, Niall had a sated smile on his face.

“Was that not the best blowjob of your life?” he asked.

“It always is,” Liam replied, managing a smile on his own as his hands caressed Niall’s face. He slid his hands down so to grope his boyfriend’s crotch, feeling the throbbing member underneath the sweatpants. “Your turn.”

Niall laughed, gently removing Liam’s hand from its position. “Later, yeah? Why don’t you get dinner done first, and then…” He ground his hips against Liam’s deflating crotch. “…I take you for a ride, right here on the kitchen counter.”

“That’s unsanitary,” Liam muttered, his sanity having returned in the wake of the fog of lust.

Niall pouted. “Come on, imagine it: me lying down on this counter, and you bouncing up and down on my dick,” he said, his voice dropping once again into the sex voice. “And then if you’re up afterwards, we can switch and you can bend me over—”

“Alright, alright,” Liam interrupted, his dick showing signs of life even though they had just finished. He removed Niall’s hands off from where they had snuck back on his ass, the fingers trailing just outside of his hole. “We’ll have sex before dinner.”

“Yay! Love you.” Niall planted one last kiss against his lips, before he scampered off, leaving Liam to look back at him in amusement, still butt-naked in their kitchen.


End file.
